


Sweet Dreams Turned Sour

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Finally, Geralt has worked up the nerve to confess his feelings to Jaskier.Well...Technically it was only his subconscious that had been brave enough to try, and even then he passed out before getting the words out, but that wasn’t his fault! It wasn’t!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Sweet Dreams Turned Sour

Geralt had planned everything out weeks in advance.

However, if he was being honest with himself, the only reason it had taken weeks to plan was because he kept chickening out on actually asking the question.

He’d lost so many hours of sleep during that time, sitting up awake and trying to figure out what he should say to Jaskier and how he should say it.

Then of course there were all of the questions running around in his mind.

Where should it happen? When? What lines would work best? What if he forgot his lines? What if Jaskier misunderstood his intentions? And worse, what if he said no? 

Everything between them would surely be ruined forever. Geralt could at least answer that one on his own.

Fuck. 

He was going to crumble. He knew he was going to. The stakes were so dreadfully high! 

“Geralt?” 

The white haired man blinked, pulling his attention from his own insecurity and giving it up to the confused looking brunette across the table.

“Are you alright?” Jaskier asked worriedly. “You just sort of checked out for a moment.”

Geralt gave a nod. “Fine.” He assured his...friend. “Sorry. Just a lot on my mind.”

“Aw, that’s no good.” Jaskier gave him a sympathetic smile as he took a sip from his drink. “Want to talk about it? Or, I suppose if you’d prefer bottling things up as per usual, that’s fine too.”

“Hmm.” Geralt sighed, staring down into his own glass as if it had personally offended him. “I...I had something I wanted to ask you.” He began, feeling his heart beginning to float upwards into his throat, beating rapidly.

Shit, he might actually pass out.

At least Jaskier seemed to brighten at the painful admission, sitting up all the way in his chair and reaching a hand across the table to let rest against Geralt’s.

“Yes?” He asked, an eager, almost hungry smile on his beautiful, beautiful face. 

Geralt wasn’t going to survive this.

“Hmm.” He grunted, angry with himself now for already descending into failure. “I don’t want anything to ruin what we have now.” He continued anyway, deciding to fight until his last conscious moment.

“Oh, Geralt!” Jaskier scoffs, and he’s just so endearing, his lips so pink and soft and shined with the clear honeysuckle gloss that he uses. “Nothing could ever ruin us. I swear that to you.”

It’s the way he says us that has Geralt finally dropping into a gradual dark. 

“I...I wanted to...” That was all he got out before he couldn’t speak any longer and the room seemed to spin around him.

“Geralt?” Jaskier called his name. “Geralt!”

The shout echoes in his head as he’s pulled under, but then suddenly he opened his eyes again.

“Geralt!” 

He flinched as a pillow was slammed down onto his face.

“Fuck...” Geralt groaned, pushing the savage object away from him roughly. 

“Wake up, dickhead!” His little brother’s voice pulled him from the sleepy fog and he realized then that he had been dreaming.

“The fuck are you doing...?” Angry eyes of molten gold found a pair of similar sort above them and Geralt growled at the intruder.

“Waking your dumb ass up.” Lambert muttered, shoving at his older brother’s shoulder. “Move over.” He demanded. “I’m sleeping here.”

Geralt growled again as he was pushed across the mattress.

“You’re twenty and in college now...” He hissed as his new bunk mate climbed into the blankets beside him. “A bit old to be afraid of the dark.”

“Fuck off! There was a spider on my wall.” Lambert snipped back.

Geralt sighed deeply, rolling onto his side to face away from his brother. He closed his eyes again, hoping that maybe he’d fall back into the same dream he’d been having earlier.

“Who is Jaskier, by the way?” Lambert inquired, drawing another frustrated growl from Geralt.

Fuck. He’d been talking in his sleep again.

“No one.” Lambert wouldn’t accept that answer, but Geralt hoped he’d at least save the endless pestering for morning. 

“Whatever you say.” His brother snorted, falling silent after as sleep claimed him first.

Geralt groaned and pulled the covers tightly around him to keep them from being stolen, all the while thinking that he really needed to do something about this Jaskier situation as soon as possible.

The man was invading his dreams now. Things were getting out of hand.


End file.
